


Ideally Isaan

by ShiningOmicron



Series: Ideally Isaan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaan, M/M, Mages, Magic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningOmicron/pseuds/ShiningOmicron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic will focus solely on Isaan( Isaac/Élan). </p><p>Élan is from my other story Strength Thy Name Is Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideally Isaan

If you are looking for some Isaan (Isaac/Élan) then you are in the right place. I made this for all my readers that said that they liked Isaac and Élan together.

This is a missing scene from chapter thirty-two of Strength Thy Name Is Family. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Carefully, Isaac helped Élan up the stairs and to the guestroom.

While Isaac paid them no mind, Élan could hear and see very clearly the reaction of his family to him being carried around the house.

Élan buried his face in Isaac's shoulder to avoid the amused looks he was getting from his relatives but unfortunately he could still hear the giggling of his female family members.

"Don't worry about them Élan." Isaac told him softly as they reached the room.

Once in the room, Isaac gently set him on the bed making sure he was comfortable.

"Thanks for helping me Isaac," Élan staring up at his boyfriend gratefully, "I didn't think healing that girl would drain me so much."

Isaac grinned down at him. "You were amazing, I always knew you had it in you though. You hold back so much of yourself."

"No I don't," Élan protested, "you give me too much credit. I'm just Élan, it isn't more complicated than that."

In response to those words Isaac leaned down and gave the young mage a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's not that I give you too much credit, it's just that you don't give yourself enough credit." Isaac whispered as his lips still ghosted over Élan's.

"Hm." Élan muttered in response wanting Isaac to leaned downward and bring their lips together again.

Isaac looked down at him teasingly. "I wonder what I can do to make you feel like you are worth something?"

Having had enough of this, Élan's mouth collided with Isaac's in a rough kiss. Although caught slightly off guard, Isaac kissed his shy lover back.

"What would make me feel like I'm worth something is making someone like you feel good." Élan said lowly bringing his tongue out and trailing it over Isaac's mouth.

Isaac grunted in agreement to that statement while sliding his tongue inside Élan's mouth. The kiss was needy and passionate as their tongues met and moved together. Isaac brought his hands next to Élan's head as he pushed himself downward.

Distracted by their kiss, Isaac's didn't notice Élan gripping onto his shoulders. With a surprising amount of strength, Élan pulled Isaac onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You're so bold today," Isaac chuckled with a little bit of a growl in his voice, "I'm loving it."

Élan blushed while sliding his hands up and down Isaac's chest. He tried not to moan when he felt nothing but raw muscle under his fingers. "I really want to do this for you."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. "Do what for me?"

The young mage chose to let his actions do the talking. Élan slide down Isaac's body and began to nervously tug at his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked worriedly though he couldn't fight off his growing arousal. "Aren't you still tired?"

Élan shrugged while carefully taking off Isaac's belt. "I'm pretty sure I'm okay enough to do this. Unless you don't want me to-"

"No!" Isaac exclaimed before turning down his excitement. "I mean, if you want to its cool."

Élan nodded and unzipped Isaac's pants. He looked down almost curiously at the bulge in Isaac's boxers.

"You're really big," Élan stated as he moved his hand up and down the clothed erection, "bigger than me anyway."

"Thanks." Isaac said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. He loved the feel of Élan's soft hands on him.

Easing the boxers off, Élan seemed to lose his shy personality as he grabbed Isaac's erection and immediately started flicking his tongue over the tip.

"Oh fuck." Isaac groaned as Élan's tongue moved all around his cock making sure not a single part of him was forgotten. He moved his head down to Isaac's balls and put both of the round orbs in his mouth rotating between them.

Again, not giving Isaac any warning, Élan leaned down and slid his mouth over his cock taking it all in.

Isaac loudly groaned as the wonderful heat of Élan's mouth overwhelmed him. His hips unintentionally bucked upwards as Élan continued to suck him off.

Élan moaned in response to Isaac's movements causing a sensational vibration to move around his cock and make his whole body shiver.

"Damn Élan." Isaac moaned in shock moving his hand gently through Élan's smooth hair. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Practice." Élan said simply as he took Isaac's cock out of his mouth to answer his question. He was still giving the tip licks every other second.

"Practice?" Isaac growled possessively. "Who?"

Élan smiled shyly up at him. "My dildo."

Isaac eyebrows rose to the sky.

"What? Stiles sent it to me for my fifteenth birthday." Élan admitted with a pout as he was lazily fisting Isaac. "That jerk, he could have at least told me he was going to send me something like that. My dad was in the room when I opened it."

That had been a messy situation but it turned out okay in the end. Élan sent Stiles a vibrator for his birthday.

"But yeah, I've been practicing with it." Élan stated getting back to his original point. "I hope I've been doing okay so far."

The noise Isaac made from that statement was a strange combination of a cough and a laugh.

"You've been doing more than okay." Isaac said reassuringly looking down at Élan with a fierce grin. "You're fucking amazing"

Élan smiled at him eagerly before diving back on his cock.

Isaac threw his head back onto the pillow his head had been on as he could feel Élan sucking greedily at his cock. He used his fingers to play with Isaac's balls while also massaging them.

The curly haired werewolf could feel himself reaching completion, he was about to come.

All of a sudden the house started to rumble, this sound was also accompanied by the shouts of everyone outside but neither of them paid those noises any mind.

With yell only a werewolf could make, Isaac came without warning down Élan's throat. The young mage struggled for a moment but took all of Isaac's spunk in his mouth.

Tiredly, Isaac relaxed on the bed staring down at Élan in utter bliss.

"Come here." Isaac urged his shy lover pulling him up so his head was buried in his neck.

Élan observed Isaac with a pleased look on his face. "I'm glad I could make you happy."

"You were making me happy before you gave me a blow job." Isaac stated factually. "What you just did for me was just a bonus."

Élan chuckled and kissed Isaac on the cheek.

"You know, I think something happened downstairs." Isaac said after a couple of minutes of the two of them cuddling and enjoying each other's company.

"Really?" Élan asked in shock since he didn't hear anything. "I guess we should check it out."

Isaac nodded pulling Élan up as they walked to the door together.

…

I have one more update planned for Ideally Isaan which is going to be a missing scene for chapter thirty-three. I am going to post it the same time I update for Strength Thy Name Is Family. I have no idea if I'm going to write more Isaan after that though.

Thank you reading!


End file.
